powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Flurious
Flurious, originally human, has been transformed into a creature made up of ice. He is intelligent enough to create the gyro technology that powers the Fearcats and is incredibly powerful - he went toe-to-toe with Thor himself. When he and Moltor were children, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, much to his brother's dismay. He is short-tempered and irritable, attacking Norg at the slightest provocation. He was the first of the two brothers to openly declare hostilities, attacking Moltor for the Corona Aurora and declaring "it's every man for himself" afterwards. He shows a heavy disdain for his brother (Flurious considers himself the smarter and more handsome one), laughing at his misfortunes and openly calling him to insult his intelligence. He always thinks of Moltor as incompetent, and gets easily annoyed when Moltor fails, although he fails too. One can infer from the verbal exchanges of the two siblings that Flurious is the older brother, though this was never stated onscreen. Flurious took over Norg's ice cave and enslaved the yeti, and has regretted it ever since. He has tried several times to get Norg to either be useful - such as finding the Fearcat's base and getting him to run away - or leave, but with no luck. The Vision is the First Attacks that is the Four Killing Parts in the City Which the verbal echanges of the siblings heavy disdain of Outsiders in the Lost Outpost for searching the jewels in the Far away the Forest and Turn the Time Attack in the Forest After the Rangers searching the Mansion. Flurious went to Moltor's base, suggesting that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the jewels, it was time for the two brothers to put their differences aside and work together. They did manage to beat the Megazord with the cyborg-zords Moltor built, and capture Mack in the process. But Mack used their own suspicions and past issues to set them against each other, and at the end of the episode they were fighting once more. Flurious is one of the least active of the villains, and has had the least success as a result. He originally tended to not search for the jewels, and just wait for Moltor to find them so he could steal them. However with the Fear Cats' debut, his way of thinking soon changed. He briefly attempted to work with other villains: he brought back the Fearcats as cyborgs with his gyro technology, intending for them to work for him, and teamed up with Kamdor to find the Cannon of Ki Amuk. This backfired when the Fearcats turned on him near-instantly and stole one of his robots, and Kamdor & Flurious fell out over whose fault it was. All three villains battled each other as a result, and - aside from Thrax's alliance - this was the last Flurious has tried working with others. The only exception since then came when the Fearcats were destroyed, and Flurious made a one-chance offer to Moltor to work for him; though it is unlikely that he thought his brother would actually take him up on the offer. Flurious gets his hands on the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, thanks to Norg. However, he doesn't show gratitude towards the poor Yeti. Flurious uses his jewel to destroy Moltor's lair, then commits fratricide by luring him to his lair and taking the Corona Aurora before freezing him solid, then shattering him. Using the combined power of the blue sapphire and the crown, Flurious was able to locate the rangers' base where the remaining jewels were hidden. After an assault on their home Flurious steals the rest of the jewels. He then completes the crown and powers up to his ultimate form, a powerful golem/snowman-like monster composed of stone and ice called Flurrex. He then begins to bring a new ice age to the planet. During his fight with the rangers, Flurious grows to gigantic size and damaged the Rangers's zords with a single blast. Boasting that no human can stop him, Mack (who is an android) decides to face him alone in Battlizer mode while the others face his army of chillers. Mack defeats Flurious and separates him from the crown. Before Flurious can put the crown back on, Mack picks him up and destroys him for good.